


The Right Time

by takachan



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, Or At Least I Tried, boys' night out, uruha is a dumb lil baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takachan/pseuds/takachan
Summary: Kouyou honours the beginning of a new year with a nice load of alcohol but he isn't the one making awkward confessions tonight.





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> oh look I did it

Bad idea. Such a bad idea. Worst idea… to abandon his plans that only included a couch, two movies and a bottle of wine. Yuu has been looking forward to his New Year’s eve plans until Akira’s text came around lunch, including words such as _party,_   _club_ , and  _Kouyou_. Yuu had been ready to decline before he'd read that magical sentence. _Kouyou is coming too._  Well, in that case, Yuu is coming too. Simple as that.   
And once he received another message, coming from Kouyou himself this time, saying  _Come on, I promise you will remember this night forever_ , it was decided.

Still, the decision was made a few hours ahead and Yuu’s restless brain’s had enough time to go insane. Even more insane than Kouyou’s already turned it. Yes, it was possible. Based on a conclusion that Yuu came to a few days ago - that maybe, just maybe, he should be honest with Kouyou - he quickly gained a belief that tonight is the right time.

But now, when the right time was actually happening, Yuu didn’t know what he was thinking. The party was anything but the right time. And his stupid ass choices driven by his stupid ass feelings were the only reason why he was in this stupid ass situation right now. On the side of a dancefloor of a shitty night club, with Kouyou, tipsy and beautiful, staring at him in waiting.

What was Kouyou thinking that Yuu had on mind? Definitely not a love confession. Because this is not how normal people confess their feelings, right? It wasn’t like there was no way out of the mess. He could just shrug it off or say the very first bullshit that came to his mind. 

But Yuu, convinced that it’s now or never and letting the sight of Kouyou’s gorgeous face to cloud his judgement, blurted out: “I love you.”

Kouyou’s eyes lit up, the expression on his face so warm it could melt the ice, not only Yuu’s heart.

“I love you too!” Kouyou placed his hand on Yuu’s shoulder, squeezing gently and Yuu froze underneath it. Kouyou smiled brightly and looked around himself, “I love everyone!”

Yuu let out a breath, in both a pitiful hurt and a tiny relief.

“Wow… that’s…,” he let out quietly as Kouyou lead him back to the bar, “not what I meant.”

Kouyou turned back to him, the lights coloring his hair and face in a way Yuu wanted to watch forever, “What was it?”

“Nothing.”

Definitely not the right time.

 

“My turn! I’ll get the drinks,” Kouyou got up and disappeared to order another round, leaving Yuu and Akira at the table. While Akira was still holding on well, Kouyou seemed like he'd already had enough two rounds ago. And it wasn’t even midnight yet.

“Can you hear it?” Akira spoke as soon as Kouyou left them alone. 

Yuu shot him a confused look, “Hear what?”

“The sexual tension screaming for release,” Akira snorted into his drink like a teenage boy, amused by his own hilarity.

Yuu glared at him, resisting the urge to try and see just how good would that drink look spilled on Akira’s leather jacket, “Shut up.”

Akira did shut up and finished his drink with a smirk that promised Yuu a lot more teasing than that, not being for Kouyou returning, obviously dizzy, with his fingers pressed against his forehead, “You two continue, I need some air. I’ll be right back.”

“Wait,” Yuu got up when he spotted Kouyou’s pale face but Kouyou, dizzy or not, was quick to disappear in between the bodies of people and Yuu lost the sight of him.

 

Kouyou inhaled the fresh, cold air when he stepped outside the club and made his way through the crowd standing in front of the building. The silence did him good too and so he carelessly took a way down the road, away from the loud music and even louder people.  
  
Once far enough, Kouyou stopped, mostly because his head started spinning unbearably. Leaning against a lamppost, he took another deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on counting to ten. At number seven, Kouyou’s phone started ringing, startling him. He didn’t make a move to take it though and it eventually went quiet. Kouyou opened his eyes and looked up at the night sky, searching for the only constellation he’s ever been able to spot but there was too much light pollution. Kouyou grimaced in disappointment.

The phone started ringing again, vibrating against Kouyou’s thigh. This time around it annoyed him enough to take it out, which turned out to be a much more difficult task than one would guess. Kouyou didn’t even read the name on the screen, when he picked up and stayed quiet. He didn’t have to speak up.

 _“Where are you?_ ” came Akira’s voice, neither angry nor worried, just impatient.

“I don’t know,” Kouyou replied simply and carelessly like a child determined to drive a parent nuts.

To be fair though, he didn’t actually know how to name the place and certainly was too drunk and sick to think about it.

 _“He doesn’t know,_ ” Akira said in a low voice, the answer clearly not meant for Kouyou.

Akira took a breath but whatever he was about to add, got interrupted by some unpleasing noises indicating that somebody just forcefully stole the phone from his hand. Kouyou frowned in confusion.

 _“Are you okay?_ ”

Now  _this_  voice did sound worried.

“Perfectly fine.”

 _“Can you look around, maybe?_ ” Yuu’s urging tone irritated Kouyou’s already irked mind. Street lamps and christmas decoration were shooting flashes of light in front of his eyes and he closed them.

“But I’m not lost,” he denied and heard Yuu huff on the other side. Kouyou convinced himself to not hang up and made the effort to open his eyes.

“There is uh…” he spun around, barely keeping his balance but didn’t catch anything worth of mentioning, “umm… a christmas tree!” Kouyou announced in victory, proud at last.

He’d bet all his money that Yuu was rolling his eyes. _“Care to describe some more?”_

“Huh?”

_“How does it look?”_

“Oh,” Kouyou lifted his head and eyed the tree up and down, “beautiful.”

There was a short silence on the other side.  _“Kouyou.”_

“Yes.”

_“What else?”_

A pause. “Huge?”

_“Not the tree!”_

It was Kouyou’s turn to huff this time. He seriously didn’t know why he still hasn’t hung up.

“There’s a car. Black volvo I think,” Kouyou blinked several times, making his way around a corner, “even more cars. Wow, a parking lot! I can see your car!”

How come he didn’t recognize the very place they arrived to?

 _“Good job.”_    
  
Kouyou didn’t catch the obvious sarcasm in Yuu’s reply, too drunk and too relieved that he wasn’t lost after all.

_“Stay there and don’t-”_

Kouyou hung up on him.

 

It took Yuu about fifteen minutes to get back to the parking lot and the infamous christmas tree. Too butthurt to call Kouyou again, he held onto the hope that the drunkard didn’t continue his adventurous journey down the street, somewhere even farther. Taking a drag of his cigarette, Yuu frowned when the chilly wind ruffled his hair and bit his skin. Kouyou’s ass sure is freezing somewhere right now.

Once he approached the place Kouyou’s described to him, he looked around in both hope and fear - and sighed deeply upon spotting Kouyou sitting on the ground, whose ass in the end truly  _was_ freezing. Literally.

“Get. Up, you idiot,” Yuu walked towards him, dropping the rest of his cigarette on the snow and Kouyou looked up from the phone screen. “Did you fall?”

“I needed a rest,” Kouyou replied defensively, slightly offended and accepted the offered hand.

Yuu forgot to breathe when the cold but soft fingers firmly grabbed his hand but then Kouyou’s boot slipped on a bit of ice under his feet, successfully removing the little distance between them. Kouyou gasped in surprise, grabbing Yuu’s shoulders and stepping painfully on his toes. And just like that, in a matter of seconds, Kouyou ended up exactly where Yuu wanted him.

Yuu’s heart was most certainly trying to escape from its place but he still didn’t remove his hand from where it lay on Kouyou’s back, even when Kouyou regained his balance and stood on his feet as properly as he could in his state.

Normally, Kouyou would apologise or get embarrassed and his cheeks would catch a shade of pink Yuu fell in love with. Or at least that’s what Yuu expected. He sure didn’t predict the endearing giggling that left Kouyou’s mouth somewhere close to his ear, “You really are going to remember this night forever.”

And Yuu couldn’t hold in the laugh that escaped him. It wasn’t even that funny. It was all just the effect of Kouyou’s laughter; he could never escape it unaffected. Yuu barely had a chance to savor the moment before Kouyou gently pushed at his chest and stepped back, his warmth gone from Yuu’s arms as quickly as it appeared there.

“Maybe I should take you home, huh?” Yuu offered and Kouyou nodded, laughter still not leaving his eyes.

 

On the way back, seated in the car, Kouyou didn’t shut his mouth. And if he did, it wasn’t for long. This only occured when Kouyou happened to reach a certain percentage of alcohol in his blood.  Yuu tried his best to keep a track with his thoughts but failed several times until at one point Kouyou stopped drunkenly chattering, the warmth of the car lulling him into a light slumber.

He remained silent for quite a few minutes, convincing Yuu that he fell asleep and startling him when he spoke up again.

“Why are you so secretive?”

Yuu frowned, “What does that mean?”

“That I never know what’s going on with you.”

“Well I never know what’s going on with _you_ either,” Yuu said, eyes still on the road.

“What does that mean?” Kouyou returned the question and caused a small, gentle smile on Yuu’s lips.

“That you never do… or say, anything that I’d expect.”

Kouyou snorted and Yuu felt his gaze on him, in the semi-darkness of the car that was occasionally interrupted by the street lamps and lights of the passing cars. “Okay, so I am unpredictable. That’s not what I mean. You never tell anything to anyone.”

“And how would you know that?”

“I just do. Why didn’t you drink tonight, for example?” Kouyou straightened up in his seat and Yuu didn’t have to look to imagine the curious interest that was filling Kouyou’s eyes, “I bet you were the only sober person in that club. What’s behind that? Tragic experiences? Past trauma?”

“Driving.”

“Oh,” Kouyou blinked and then shrugged as he leaned back on the seat, “I’ll give you that.”

Yuu did his best to hide the amused smile that fought its way on his mouth, “But now I am very interested in your theories. What was it again? Tragic alcohol experiences? I thought that’s  _your_  book to write,” Yuu teased, shooting a quick glance aside. Kouyou groaned, making him grin.

“Seriously. When is the last time you talked about your tragedies?”

“Tragedies?” Yuu asked softly, tilting his head a little.

“We all have them.”

“Well,” Yuu started after a moment, thinking his answer through as he stopped on the red light, “I am not into it. But you can talk to me about your… tragedies, if you want to.”

Kouyou kept quiet, long enough for Yuu to guess that he won’t get an answer but then Kouyou confessed, “I can’t feel my ass.”

Yuu closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head in a quiet laugh that forced its way out of him again, “I hate you,” he lamented and Kouyou let out a soft giggle. “Nobody told you to sit on the ground in the middle of winter.”

Kouyou threw up his arms a little, “Just because it’s my fault doesn’t mean that it’s not a tragedy.”

 

Yuu parked near Kouyou’s apartment building and as Kouyou stepped out of the car, he did too, catching the distant sounds of fireworks and celebration.

“Oh no,” Kouyou walked to the front of the car, “we missed fireworks.”

“It just started,” Yuu followed him and took a cellphone out of his jacket, “it’s midnight.”

Kouyou sent him that gentle smile Yuu couldn’t get enough of as they both leaned on the hood of Yuu’s car, “Happy new year, Yuu.”

“Happy new year,” Yuu replied, locking his eyes with Kouyou’s for a moment, “and look. Over there.”

Kouyou followed the direction of Yuu’s finger, spotting the colorful fireworks on the distant sky.

Kouyou smiled again and gently nudged Yuu’s arm, “You know what happens in movies during fireworks?”

Yuu turned his head back to Kouyou. “No,” he lied, dropping his gaze down on Kouyou’s lips, resisting the sudden impulse to taste them.

“Damn, you nerd. Now I have to show you.”

Yuu chuckled and then Kouyou leaned closer and kissed him; once, twice and then again until he started losing his breath but would rather die than have Kouyou to stop. Yuu’s mind and body went through their own personal firework when Kouyou moved closer and his cold fingers touched the skin of Yuu’s neck. It woke something in him; an unknown, fervent urge to pull Kouyou closer and kiss him harder.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to regret this in the morning,” Yuu whispered against his lips and Kouyou smiled a little, nuzzling his nose against Yuu’s cheek.

“I might be drunk enough to take courage but I am also definitely sober enough to know what I am doing,” Kouyou assured him, “but if you feel like witnessing my morning realization, you’re invited.”

“You mean hangover?”

Kouyou started laughing, “That.”

“Yes, I should keep an eye on it,” Yuu agreed and as Kouyou’s lips pressed against his own again, Yuu decided that yes, Kouyou was right. He was  _so_  going to remember this night forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
